somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
SOM Online FAQ
(unsorted, under construction) * Q: Why can't active players be added to All-Time Greats? * Q: Why can't I set backups for the DH in the Lineup Depth Chart? * A: answered here Q: How long does a SP/RP have to wait after a relief appearance before he can start again? A: 1. If such a pitcher starts the day after he appeared in relief, he will be officially "tired" for the start. This is a SOM rule as described at http://rsbl.org/somrules.htm (Rule 27.52). 2. Other than that, the computer game's Pitch Count Fatigue rules (not well-documented online) add to effect - the pitcher may not start the game tired if he has a day of rest, but his "pitch count allowance" would be diminished depending on how long his relief stint was. Pitch Count Fatigue The pitch count is an added feature in the computer/online game that more accurately simulates a pitcher's fatigue. A pitcher will tire gradually over the course of a game the more pitches he throws approaching and exceeding his limit, as opposed to the standard, more sudden "Point of Weakness" rules in the board game. How a pitcher's pitch limit is calculated is complex and hard to explain, but what is known is that it is based on his Endurance number and how much he pitched in his previous appearance, if that appearance was in the last 3 days. Answering your question, a high pitch count does not affect a pitcher's next start as long as he gets the standard amount of rest before it. Defensive double switches From the CD-ROM game help: "First of all, defensive double-switches must be defined as a pair. They can be defined as the first and second defensive replacements or as the third and fourth defensive replacement. Any other combination will not work. For instance, a double-switch cannot be defined as the second and third replacements because the computer manager will not recognize that you wish to make a double-switch. Then, the player who is (expected to be) in the game already should be listed second, at the position he should move to. The defensive replacement on the bench who you want to come in should be listed first, at his desired position." Balks Whenever a baserunner attempts to get a good lead from the base, he rolls a d20 and 2d6. If the d20 roll is a 2, he then rolls an additional d20. If that roll is less than or equal to the pitcher's Balk rating, a balk has occurred and all runners advance one base. If the number rolled is higher than the Balk rating, no balk is called and the runner dives back safely, but he has failed to achieve his good lead. Injuries Injury limits If a player had fewer than 600 AB+BB's during the real-life season, the maximum length of a given injury is 15 games. If the player had between 600 and 679 AB+BB's, the maximum injury is 3 games. If the player had 680+, he can only get injured for at most the rest of the game he got injured in. Pitcher injuries A pitcher can be injured in one of two ways: # In a game where the DH is being used, if the pitcher in question is on the mound, and the DH is at bat, if the dice roll is 6-12, the pitcher rolls on the Injury Chart to determine his injury. # In a game where the DH is not being used, the pitcher may be injured if he rolls the injury roll on the pitcher's batting card when he is at the plate. In this case, he rolls on the Injury Chart to determine his injury.